Into The Past
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: It was hard not calling them mom and dad. I'd called them that all my life, except now. I've been sucked into the past and now I'm their best friends, trying to save their relationship. And save myself. -Beck/Jade/Cat fanfiction. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was chatting with my lunatic friend Abbie and I'm CONVINCED that Cat is Beck and Jade's future bundle of joy. Therefor I made a fanfic for it. LE ENJOY.**

Hi, my name's Cat and I like unicorns. Oh wait, I wasn't meant to say that. But it's true anyways. Well, basically I live in Hollywood with my 'parents'. See they aren't really my parents, they're Claire and Tony. Some would say they've adopted me; I like to say taking care of me for a while. I stay with them and my 'adopted' brother Max. I'm probably really confusing you, but let me explain. My parents are my best friends. Literally, my best friends. I've been sent back in time to stay with Claire and Tony, and keep an eye on my real parents. Their names are Beck and Jade Oliver, well, at the minute they're Beck Oliver and Jade West I guess. At the minute, they're very close to breaking up. They're always arguing and just being annoying, so I've been sent to make them stay together, because if they break up… I die. I just fade away and all notes of my existence are erased. It's really scary. Any minute they could break up and I'll just be gone in the blink of an eye. Jade (mom) listens to me, like, she really cares about me. So if I tell her to do something, she'll try her best just to keep me happy. Even though we're at the same age right now, she cares for me like a real mother would. Well, she is my mother… oh, you know what I mean! I go to Hollywood Arts with them, and I have for about 3 or 4 years now, I can't remember. Currently, it's 6;30 and Jade's supposed to pick me up and 6;35, but she's always early. I'm doodling in my book when I hear Claire.

"Caterina, honey? Jade's at the door." She shouts up to me.

"Coming mom!" I answer. I struggle not calling her Claire sometimes. Both Jade and Beck have noticed I call her Claire, by accident, but they just think its personal and don't ask me. They know when something's personal, I normally end up crying. No one likes me crying. I walk down the stairs, holding the banister to see Jade standing there. Her curly black/brown hair (with the green and blue pieces) is just below her shoulders, and she's wearing a short black skirt with tights, a black shirt and leather jacket, and black ankle boots. She always looks this scary, even future-mommy-jade. I smile and laugh, like I usually do when I wake up, and push my red hair behind my ear. I grab my pink backpack and pick up Mr Purple and Mr Long Neck and hold them up to Jade.

"Jadey, which one do I bring today?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, just bring the purple one." She said. I put Mr Long Neck down, and grip tightly onto Mr Purple. I slowly wander out the door, blinking at Jade's car. It used to be purple, now it's jet black.

"Whoa Jade, why don't you buy a pink car, pink like bubble gum." I laughed. Jade glared at me.

"NO." She shouted. I get headaches when Jade shouts.

"Aren't we picking up Beck today? I wanna show him my Spanish thumb." I asked her, climbing into the back seat of her car.

"Yeah." She said, nodding and putting on her seatbelt.

"Are you and Beck okay today?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess. We sort of argued." She told me. Oh no.

"You never broke up, did you?" I said, worrying.

"No, no we never." She whispered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good, I don't like it when you fight, Jadey." I said, cutely, looking up at Jade.

"I don't either, but couples do that don't they? It's the way of life." She said, pulling up into Beck's driveway. He was waiting. He got in the passenger seat and smiled half-heartedly at Jade. Now this was the hard part, trying not to call them mom and dad.

"Hey Jade, hey Cat." Beck said, smiling.

"Hey Beck, look, it's Mr Purple!" I said, shoving my toy giraffe into his face, giggling.

"That's nice, hey Mr Purple." He said. He was acting like my dad. Even though he is my dad. What. I just freaked myself out. I'm freaking out I'm freaking out!

**LOL, it's a crap ending but I had to have a Cat Freak Out. They're so funny. Review anyways. Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw I got a really cute review. Thank you curly1221. I will apply cuteness. Ok.**

"Becky, Jadey, are you guys okay?" I asked them. Jade looked at Beck and he looked back.

"We're fine, Cat." Beck told me, still looking at Jade.

"Promise?" I said, giving them my puppy dog face.

"Things I learnt in life is to never make promises, cos there's a high chance they'll be broken." Jade said, getting out the car. We were at school already? I jumped out the car with Mr Purple and gave them both a hug.

"Don't argue."I said, before skipping off to find Robbie, Tori and Andre. I found them at the Grub Truck, ordering from Festus.

"What is there today?" I asked, smiling at Robbie. I secretly really liked him, but I wouldn't tell anyone.

"He has burritos." Andre said.

"But cheekbones over here took the last one." Festus said, gesturing towards Tori. Tori grinned, biting into her burritos. The bell rang for last lesson.

"Oh, see you guys!" I said, running inside to get to my singing lesson.

\~AFTER SCHOOL~/

"Claire?" I said, running to Claire. She knew exactly why I was here, that's why she'd taken me in. To help. She was in the kitchen, cooking.

"What's up, kitty cat?" Claire said, stabbing a piece of bacon with a fork.

"Beck and Jade have been arguing." I told her, in a hushed whisper. She dropped her fork.

"Cat, it'll all be ok. They'll do what they always do, kiss then make up." She said, hugging me.

"I'm scared, Claire." I whispered into her shoulder. She rubbed my back.

"I know sweetie, I would be too." She pulled away and held me at arm's length, "Now what do you say about me dropping you off at Tori's for a nice girly sleepover, yeah?"

I nodded, smiling and wiping away the tears.

"Thanks Claire, tell Tony and Max I said I love them." I said, running upstairs to get my pyjamas. I dialled Tori's number into my pink pear phone.

"Hey Cat." She answered. I giggled.

"Tori, hi!" I said.

"So what's up?" She said, I could tell she was smiling.

"Nothing, I wanna ask if I can sleepover tonight?" I asked, hugging Mr Long Neck a bit closer.

"Sure! See you in a bit." She said, hanging up. I smiled and tossed my phone into my bag.

"Come on Cat!" Claire shouted.

"Coming!" I said, picking up my bag and running downstairs.

\~TORI'S HOIUSE~/

"Cat, you want chicken or turkey?" Tori shouted from the kitchen.

"I WANT A GIRAFFE!" I said to her.

"I'm afraid we don't have giraffes today… chicken or turkey?"

"Chicken." I sighed. I pressed my chin against the top or Mr Long Neck's head.

"Cat, are you okay? You seem a bit… depressed." Tori said, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah." I whispered, looking up at Tori. She patted my shoulder.

"You don't seem it."

"It's personal, I can't tell you." I told her. Tori nodded.

"Well if you need to talk about it to someone, I'm here." She smiled and went back to cooking.

"Wait, Tori?" I said. She turned round.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do, if your parents were your best friends and you could fade away at any time if they broke up?" I said. Tori raised her eyebrows.

"Where did that come from?"

"I read it in a book. What would you do?"

"Um, well I'd probably try and keep them together and make them spend more time together… what about you? What would you do?" She said.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." I said, sighing into my giraffe. Tori looked at me as if I was crazy, then walked back into the kitchen to finish the chicken.

"Make sure there's broccoli too." I told her. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Hey Cat, get that will you?" Tori told me.

"Kay kay." I said, placing Mr Long Neck down and skipping to the door. I opened it to see Jade and Beck standing there.

"Jadey, Becky! Hi!" I said, giggling and jumping. Jade walked in followed by Beck.

"Uh guys, what are you doing here… Cat's sleeping over." Tori told them.

"That's not why we're here!" Beck said.

"Beck's cheating on me." Jade said.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Beck shouted at her. Jade glared at him. Oh no oh no oh no!

"WHO WAS THE GIRL IN YOUR RV?" Jade yelled. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to fade.

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST WALKED IN AND SHE WAS THERE, I'VE SAID THAT FIVE TIMES NOW JADE!" He said.

"So you wanna break up?" Jade said. I yelped and squeezed my eyes tightly.

"I never said that? Cat did I say that?" Beck asked. I shook my head.

"Cat? Cat are you crying?" Jade said.

"No." I said, tears obviously coming down my cheeks.

"See! You guys arguing doesn't only make Robbie cry, it makes Cat cry as well!" Tori said.

"It's not my fault that my boyfriend is cheating on me." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Beck said.

"Well why don't we break up?" Jade asked Beck. I felt more tears come.

"No please don't, please!" I begged them.

"We don't want you guys to break up!" Tori said, running in from the kitchen.

"This isn't your relationship, if we wanna break up, we can!" Jade said. I squealed and grabbed hold of Beck's leg.

"Cat what are you doing?" He asked.

"Making sure you and Jadey don't break up." I whispered. I squeezed his leg harder.

"Why do you care if we do or not?" Jade said, angrily. Tori came over and pulled me up, then wrapped her arms round my shoulders.

"Cat's going through some personal struggles at the minute… you breaking up wouldn't make it any better." Tori told them. I nodded, pouting.

"For Cat?" Beck said, holding his arms out to Jade. She smiled at him.

"For Cat." Jade said, diving into Beck's arms.

"I love you." He told her.

"I know." She replied. I'm safe, for now at least.


End file.
